The present invention relates to a alarm device and pertains particularly to an improved alarm device for signaling a power failure.
There are many electrical equipment and appliances in the home, businesses and factories which require a continuous supply of electrical power in order to properly function. This includes refrigerators, freezers, computers, clocks, medical and other equipment. Most of these are connected to the main power supply by means of a plug into a wall socket. These may be disconnected in many ways such as unplugging, turning off the power switch to the plug or tripped breaker without it becoming readily apparent. Such power failure can be disastrous in many instances.
Many devices have been proposed in the past to overcome this problem. Most of these devices however, have their own failure problem. For example, they depend on a battery for monitoring and sounding or otherwise signalling an alarm which quickly drains the battery. This often results in a failure of the alarm itself without notice to the user.
Therefore, there is an evident need for a reliable and effective failed power alarm system.